


Vestis Reddit Coruscant

by lferion



Category: American Idol RPF, Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, Gen, Grading Hell Theatre, I'm excited for Adam's Jacket, clothing-fic, costume-porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam + jacket = ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vestis Reddit Coruscant

Adam loves his clothes, jackets especially, and he has the money now to buy (or have made, and wow, he even gets _given_ really amazing things - how awesome is that claw that the Blonds did with the fur and the gold spikes?) nearly anything he wants, but he will never stop wearing the very first Skingraft jacket he got from Cassidy: the black one. That jacket saw him through Idol: Hollywood Week, The Chair into the Top 36, the months of competition, tour, making his album, international promotion. He might have jackets with more glitter, but none with more meaning.

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble for Cereta's 'favorite clothing' Grading Hell Theatre request.


End file.
